T'aider à réchauffer le lit
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. PWP. Par une nuit froide, Yamapi tente de réchauffer le lit. Ryo vient l'aider.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : T'aider à réchauffer le lit

Résumé : Par une nuit froide, Yamapi tente de réchauffer le lit. Ryo vient l'aider.

Note : Petit PWP que j'avais commencé y a un moment déjà et que je viens de finir.

T'aider à réchauffer le lit

Au milieu du silence et de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, Yamashita Tomohisa enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa alors qu'il remontait un peu la couverture sur son corps s'entourant dans sa douce chaleur. Il avait passé dix minutes à réchauffer le lit et il comptait bien profiter de sa nouvelle chaleur toute la nuit. Un doux gémissement lui échappa à nouveau alors qu'il fermait un peu plus les yeux s'endormant doucement.

Un mouvement à sa gauche le fit grogner légèrement avant qu'il ne se laisse sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscient.

Soudain, quelque chose d'horriblement froid se posa sur le bas de son dos le réveillant totalement. Grognant contre la froideur qui le faisait frissonner, Yamapi essayant d'un mouvement de main de s'en débarrasser. Pourtant la chose glacée s'insinua sous son bas de pyjama s'installant sur ses fesses et là, malgré les brumes du sommeil tout pris un sens.

_ Ryo ! Vire t'es mains gelée de là !

_ Je les réchauffe.

_ Réchauffe-les ailleurs !

_ Où ça ?

_ J'en sais rien ! Mais laisses-moi dormir au chaud !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido Ryo alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus du corps de son cadet glissant ses mains sur le ventre de son amant faisant apparaître de la chaire de poule sur son passage.

_ Ryo !

_ T'énerves pas contre moi. Ca m'excite.

Glissant à nouveau ses mains sous le pantalon de Yamashita tout en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque, le Kanjani s'amusa du frisson qui parcouru le corps du plus jeune. Froid ou plaisir ? La deuxième solution était agréablement plus intéressante.

_ Je suis sûr que je peux te réchauffer. Même avec mes mains froides.

Caressant le sexe de son cadet, Nishikido laissa sa main s'enrouler autour lorsqu'un gémissement de plaisir échappa à Tomohisa.

_ Arrête-ça.

_ T'as pas l'air très convaincu.

Appliquant un lent va et viens sur le membre à présent tendu de Yamapi, Ryo remonta le T-shirt du plus jeune de sa main libre. Un nouveau frisson parcouru le torse de Yamashita mais il ne fit rien pour repousser son amant allant même jusqu'à appuyer un peu plus son dos contre son torse.

_ T'as plus l'air fatigué du tout là.

_ La faute à qui ?

_ J'aime quand t'es pas fatigué. J'y peux rien.

_ Pervers.

D'un mouvement souple, Tomohisa se retourna avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Nishikido.

_ Et qu'est ce que t'as l'intention de faire maintenant ?

_ Hm. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Se débarrassant de ce qu'il restait du pyjama du plus jeune, le Kanjani glissa son regard sur le corps de son amant laissant son sourire s'élargir.

_ Continuer à te chauffer puis essayer de te rafraichir avec mes mains gelées. Ca te va ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

Plongeant son visage dans le cou de son cadet, Ryo ne fit pas attention aux mains de Yamashita qui commençait à le déshabiller lentement. Quelques secondes plus tard le pantalon de Nishikido partit retrouver celui de Tomohisa sur le sol laissant son propriétaire aussi nu que son amant.

Forçant Yamapi à s'installer sur ses hanches, le Kanjani glissa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son cadet attirant ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes pour échanger un baiser passionné. Le manque d'air les força à se séparer laissant le corps du plus jeune se coller à celui de son aîné.

_ Dans combien de temps on est censé se lever ?

_ Toi, dans cinq heures. Moi, dans trois.

Tendant le bras vers sa table de chevet, Ryo ouvrit le tiroir pour un sortir un tube de lubrifiant tout en jetant un regard au réveil pour confirmer les dire de Yamashita.

_ Dur les carrières solo.

_ Se serais moins dur si tu m'embêtais moins.

Enduisant ses doigts avec le lubrifiant, Nishikido les fit glisser le long du dos de son amant laissant son sourire s'agrandir à la remarque.

_ Faut dormir pendant les réunions.

Refermant ses dents sur l'épaule de son aîné, Tomohisa lui montra son désaccord avec son idée tout en faisant passer l'inconfort qu'il ressentait sous l'intrusion.

_ Je peux pas tu n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages.

_ C'est pour pas que tu m'oublie.

_ Comme si je pouvais.

Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Yamashita fit sourire son aîné qui se rendait compte à quel point il pouvait être envahissant à rappeler son existence à son amant toutes les cinq minutes.

_ Si t'éteignait ton portable, je pourrais plus t'embêter.

_ Parce que ça va être de ma faute en plus ?

Ajoutant un troisième doigt aux deux premiers qui caressait l'intérieur de Yamapi, Ryo laissa son sourire s'agrandir un peu plus. Un premier gémissement traversa les lèvres de son cadet avant qu'il ne l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser.

_ J'ai peur que quelqu'un de méchant te pique si tu m'oublie.

_ Tu essaye plutôt d'avoir l'air moins pervers en m'allumant par téléphone.

Attrapant le poignet de son aîné, Tomohisa lui fit comprendre que la préparation était suffisante. Se repositionnant un peu mieux sur le bassin de Nishikido, Yamashita enroula sa main autour de la virilité du Kanjani.

_ Tu cède trop facilement. Ca prouve que t'es aussi pervers que moi.

Levant les yeux au plafond, le plus jeune ne pu empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se laisse glisser sur le sexe de Ryo qui se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son gémissement.

_ Ou que je suis trop gentil avec toi.

Amorçant un premier mouvement de va et viens, Yamapi posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant pour s'aider à recommencer l'action. Posant ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet, Nishikido plongea son regard dans les yeux de Tomohisa qui s'assombrissait de plaisir.

_ Ou que tu m'aimes trop.

_ Ou que je t'aime beaucoup trop.

Le sourire de Ryo se fit un peu plus grand avant qu'il n'échange leur position d'un coup de bassin. Surplombant le corps de Yamashita, le Kanjani lécha le cou de sa victime avant de commencer à se déhancher en lui. Les gémissements de Pi se transformèrent rapidement en cri alors que Nishikido accélérait ses mouvements.

Les yeux de Tomohisa s'accrochèrent au regard de Ryo pour essayer de garder un pied dans la réalité mais les va et viens de son amant se firent irréguliers lui faisant perdre la tête. Ses mains s'agrippèrent dans le dos de son aîné y laissant les marques que Nishikido serait fier d'exhiber devant ses camarades le lendemain.

Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, le Kanjani attrapa le sexe que son cadet pour commencer à le caresser doucement faisant grogner Yamapi de frustration. Déposant ses lèvres sur la peau couverte de sueur de son amant, Ryo laissa quelques marques de dents sur son torse ce qui ferait pester Tomohisa quand il s'en rendrait compte.

Après quelques déhanché de plus, Nishikido se répandit à l'intérieur de Yamashita avant de s'écouler sur son corps.

_ Ryo !

Un sourire fatigué mais satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres du Kanjani avant que sa main ne recommence les va et vient qu'elle avait entreprit sur le sexe du plus jeune qui se libéra après quelques caresses de plus.

Toujours étendu sur le corps de son amant, Nishikido reprit la parole.

_ Je trouve que tu ne m'aimes pas assez.

_ Carrément. Et comment je dois faire pour t'aimer plus ?

Se redressant légèrement, Ryo plongea son regard dans celui de Tomohisa.

_ Tu dois m'appeler pour t'aider à réchauffer le lit.

Fin

J'espère que j'ai pas trop perdu la main et que ce PWP vous plaît autant que mes précédents. Si vous l'aimez moins, désolé, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
